


Transcending Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, BoyxEVERYTHING, Fluffy, MMORPG, Multi, Romance, Virtual Reality, just a side novel to work on really, peaceful times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake dropped out of college and became a grocery store clerk. He doesn't care about the world around him, all he cares about is video games. So that's why he is bursting in excitement to play Angelos Lucis: a VRMMORPG that is different from all the other ones he has touched. No maps are given, no guides are handed out and the ultimate goal is to become the first player to reach Heaven's Peak: the final zone of the game. All that's left is you, yourself and your players that surround you. Of course, Jake can't turn down a challenge.</p><p>Joined by Celia 'Roversia', Markus 'xXLong_ShotXx" and Abby 'D3ST1NY', they go on a quest to explore all of the game's islands and trials to become the first group to reach Heaven's Peak. And perhaps through the progress, Jake learns some life lessons of how diverse humanity is and real life can be a fun challenge as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy just a fun novel with Operation: Projection as well. Do not fret: I'm working on my fanfiction as well.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Let’s face it: reality sucks.

And not in the “woe is me,” way, I mean reality is boring. Why can’t we just wake up and fly to mars? Who needs gravity when we can bend time and space to our wills? I don’t want to be a mere human, I want to be a giant pizza or some other food that isn’t good for you but tastes like it should.

We’re chained by laws and cannot free ourselves from them. It’s the only thing that stops creativity from flourishing through our life. Laws and physics don’t cooperate with me very well and it makes me have a growing distaste to anything real. Perhaps that’s why I dropped out of college.

But it’s also a good thing I left that dreaded hell hole. About 14 years ago when I was six, I discovered my love for video games. It started out with simple puzzles, and then it changed to platforming, RPGs, strategy, adventure and more. Videos games were like rain from the blessed skies, there were so much to play. Sure, my mother was against it. She spouted the same nonsense every time she crossed my room (“You’ll hurt your eyes, one day!”). But it was just banal words that never sunk into me. The only thing I cared about was whether my HP was dropping or if I could finally take down Frost Man without using his weakness because I was an idiot and didn’t do research beforehand.

So needless to say, you could say I was surprised when I got a letter from an MMO magazine I had no memory of subscribing to. But it was advertising a new game that was coming in a few weeks. Bored, I prepared to toss it into the trash and never see it again but the content eased out and flopped onto my lap. I picked it up, chasing the words all around the paper. It started out with a simple introduction to how the MMO world is always changing (because it’s a dying genre) and how even with the inclusion of Virtual Reality, some games suffered. So I kept reading until a name finally stood amidst from the other garbage.

**Angelos Lucis: Start Your Climb Today!**

**Can you become the first to reach Heaven’s Peak?**

VRMMOs were introduced later in 2017 after developing the technology. With lady luck kissing me all over, I owned one of the many consoles and could easily play to my heart’s content. Although, I never really got into MMORPG’s that much.

Diving into the information, it was a rather different game. Sure, it was a simple fantasy game with your four prime classes: Warrior, Magician, Archer and Thief. But it was possessing different qualities.  For starters, the game gave you no information about the map layouts. They asked the players to map out all of the sights they see. Normally some pixie or a world map is given to help navigate, but not this game.

Matching the name ‘Angels of Light’ in Latin, the whole MMO takes place on multiple islands in the sky. According to the letter, hundreds. If that doesn’t get your heart racing then I don’t know what will. But a game with no map, no idea of where to go and little information sets my heart to blazing happiness. I didn’t have any interest to become the best player and reach Heaven’s Peak, I just wanted to have a challenge and play games. Besides, I didn’t have work for a week so I had plenty of time to have some fun.

Now, I sit in anticipation with the software already downloaded. July was raining heat, but the air conditioning was a mighty bless in this apartment. My heart was pumping in excitement as I locked the nerve cords around my arm and leg, allowing my body to visualize into another area. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before getting ready to connect to the game.

Shaggy brown hair, dull hazel eyes and a half grown beard. Pale white skin that has never touched light in days, baggy clothing drooping around my skin. That’s me: Jake Langston. I don’t think I haven’t changed much, not since Highschool probably.

“Playing another game?” I caught a voice from the other side of the room. A lanky figure, almost similar to mine stood by the doorway hitched over. He pushed his hand through his quiffed blonde hair and kicked the side of the table. His name was Allen, and if I had to describe him I’d tape the reverse uno card to him. He is everything I’m not. But I don’t really hate him, we just never talk much.

“Uh… yeah. I thought I’d have some fun tonight and this new game called out. If you want, you can play some of my consoles,” I sincerely tried my best to converse. Allen laughed, shaking his rather large head.

“Nah, you already know I’m not a video game kind of guy. I’m gonna head out though, need to get to the gym,” he snuck out of my eyesight. Before I could even say a simple ‘goodbye’, the door clanked shut and silence flowed through the air.

Well, whatever. I’ve got better things to do anyway and it’s called playing this damn game.

Finally, the clock struck 8AM. It was time, the game’s servers were officially up. Quickly I locked down the software and clicked open. They called it an “advanced MMO” and listed through similar games to play if you were new. Luckily for me, this isn’t the first time I’ve ever played an online game.

“Let’s fuckin’ do this,” I mouthed in excitement. I tapped each of the cords connected to my arms and legs and laid down on my rather rigid bed. Strapping on the steel framed goggles, they were called Spectrum Play. It was the latest edition I was able to afford thanks to my handy grocery job. What a time to be alive.

I slammed my eyelids shut and flicked the goggles on. All around me, my senses were twisting and distorting. I slipped farther away into reality, feeling like my soul was detaching from my body. But I still paced my breathing to match the normal in-n-out frame, and in sudden moments, the world around me became black, like someone had stopped time completely.


End file.
